


Heart Marks (Or 5 Times Kara Found Her Soulmate and 1 Time She Found True Love)

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Kara/OMC, Brief OFC - Freeform, Brief SuperVasquez, F/F, Soulmates With A Twist, SuperCat Endgame, Supercat Week Day 8: Creator's Choice, brief karolsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Kara bears a heart mark that many others share.  Surely one of them will be her true match.Or maybe none of them will.





	Heart Marks (Or 5 Times Kara Found Her Soulmate and 1 Time She Found True Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to reginalovesemma for the beta.  
> As always, you elevate my work.

**Danny**

 

Kara didn’t think anyone would share her mark.  The interlocking circles were simple, but clear, slightly raised on her forearm just above her wrist.  She traced them with her fingers and quietly mourned whatever handsome Kryptonian boy or pretty Kryptonian girl died bearing this mark.  And now Kara would never meet them.  They were just… gone… wiped from the stars with her family and her world.

Alex climbed out the window and sat next to Kara.  She watched as Kara traced her heart mark and smiled.  “There’s someone out there for you, Kara.”   
Kara tucked her arm back into her sweater and wrapped her arms around her knees.  She turned her head to Alex, but didn’t respond.

Alex reached out and exposed the heart mark again.  “I’ve seen at least five people with that mark in the last week, Kara.  It’s a really common one.”

“What?  I thought…”

Alex smiled.  “The cashier at the grocery store has it.  And Mr. Donaldson,” Kara wrinkled her nose.  “I know, gross, right? And that pretty girl at the ice cream shop?”  Alex nudged Kara with her shoulder, making her blush furiously.

“On earth,” Alex explained.  “Heart marks aren’t always unique.  Some marks are really common.”  She rolled up her own sleeve.  “Some are really rare.”  She traced the wave-like parallel lines on her own arm.

Alex looked up at the stars.  “Your soulmate didn’t necessarily die on Krypton, Kara.  Just open yourself up to new possibilities.”

Kara smiled and leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder.  

“Danny Muscovitz has your mark,” Alex hedged subtly.

Kara gasped and met Alex’s eyes, looking for a sign of Alex’s usual teasing.  “Really?”

Alex nodded.  “Really.”

+++

Danny was a perfect gentleman.  Sweet and funny.  She wore a shiny blue dress that reminded her of her mother and he gave her a wrist corsage with a bright red carnation that matched his bowtie.

They danced and drank punch and compared their heart marks while they ate cake.

But when Kara was polishing off her second piece she noticed Danny looking longingly across the dance floor.  She followed his gaze and swallowed in disappointment when she realized who Danny was pining for.  His name was Will.  He was strong and handsome and he had always been nice to Kara.  Not like the other boys that called her a freak.

Kara sighed and reminded herself that maybe Danny wasn’t her only soulmate.  She leaned over to Danny.  “He has our mark too, y’know.”

Danny’s head snapped to look at her.  “I don’t-”

“I saw it in the lunch line the other day.”

“I’m not like that,” Danny tried to explain.

Kara laid her hand on top of his arm.  “It’s okay.  I sometimes like girls too.  Maybe you could ask him to dance.”

Danny looked horrified and shook his head.

Kara shrugged.  “Maybe someday, then.

After the dance, they walked home along the beach.  Danny’s house was just a few down from Kara’s.  Kara held her shoes in her hands and reveled in the feel of the sand under her toes.  Her other hand held Danny’s.  He stopped and turned towards the sea.  She stopped too and looked at his profile.

“Do you think we have to be with someone that shares our heart mark?” he asked sadly.

Kara wasn’t sure how to answer.  “I think we should be with someone that makes our heart full.  The marks are there to help us see that person more easily.”  She squeezed his hand.  “It’s okay if I don’t make your heart full, Danny.”

He smiled.  “Maybe you do, just not in a kissing way.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek.  “I have to go.  Wanna sit together at lunch Monday?”

Danny smiled in relief at not losing Kara’s friendship.  He nodded.  Kara turned to sprint up the beach towards her house.  “Hey Kara?”

She turned and hugged her shoes to her.  

“Are you sure about Will’s mark?”

Kara grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him.  “Positive.”

  
  


**Portia**

 

It was the first summer she was staying in National City, instead of going home to Eliza’s.  Next year she would be a senior.  She had a great internship with the Tribune but it was unpaid.  She’d need a job if she had even a prayer of paying rent.

Noonan’s was perfect.  The hours were flexible and it was close to the CatCo building.  Her apartment was just a few blocks away.

Kara had gotten the hang of just about everything… except the espresso machine.  The buttons and dials, bells and whistles.  She never did anything in the right order.  So, as she fumbled with fitting the filter into place a strong, slender arm came from behind her to assist.  “It’s all in the wrist,” an amused voice floated from behind her.  

Kara’s eyes fell on the mark on the forearm next to her.  Two conjoined circles, identical to her own.  Her gaze followed the forearm.  Dark caramel skin exposed as far as a short t-shirt sleeve, over a muscular shoulder and ending in a beautiful round face and a riot of dark curls.  Kara’s breath caught in her throat and she stammered out a shy “Thank you.”

“I’m Portia,” the girl winked.  “You don’t want to screw up that latte, New Girl.”  She cocked her head towards the customer tapping on his phone next to the counter.  “That guy’s Cat Grant’s personal assistant.  Get that latte wrong and you’ll never work as a barista in this town again.”

Kara chuckled.  “Something tells me that wouldn’t break any hearts.”

Portia tossed her head back and laughed.  “No, but it might break mine.”  Her arm hadn’t moved.  She hit the button to begin the espresso brew cycle.  “What’s your name, New Girl?”

“K-Kara.”

+++

Kara’s back slammed against the metal shelving in the stockroom.  Boxes of coffee stirrers rained down on their heads.  “Shhhh.”  Kara giggled as Portia ignored the fallen boxes and laid a series of insistent kisses down Kara’s neck anyway.  Kara’s arms snaked around Portia’s strong shoulders, she buried her long fingers in those beautiful curls and she brought their lips together with a satisfied moan.

Hands quickly found their way under clothes and Kara thanked Rao silently that the stockroom could be locked from the inside.  She lifted Portia onto the spare prep table in the back of the room and knelt as her hands made their way up Portia’s flawless inner thighs.

“God, you’re strong,” Portia whimpered.  It was the last coherent words she spoke for several minutes.

As they caught their breath and Kara gently put Portia back together, she placed sweet kisses on her lips and behind her ears.  She brushed her sweaty hair off her forehead.  “You’re so beautiful,” Kara breathed.

Portia smiled.  “So are you,”  She pulled Kara into a long, deep kiss.  “Kara, I-”  Portia swallowed and her eyes filled with tears.  

Confused, Kara took her hands, silently encouraging her to go on.

“I’m leaving National City.  I’m moving to Central City.”

Kara was stunned.  This was it.  This was her person.  Their marks matched.  They were compatible.  They were in love.  You didn’t just move away from your soulmate.  Kara shook her head and stepped back.  “What?”

“I got into medical school, with a full-ride Queen Foundation scholarship.  But I have to go to Central State.  I can’t pass up this opportunity, Kara.”

Kara choked on her breath and sobbed but nodded.  “No.  No of course not.  Congratulations Portia.  I’m so proud of you.  I- I just thought-  I wanted…”  She dissolved into tears and pulled Portia into her arms.

Portia hugged her back and made a request into Kara’s shoulder.  “Come with me.”

Kara pulled back and explored Portia to the depths of her chocolate eyes.  She was serious.  

“I can’t, sweetheart.  God, Portia, I can’t.  My sister and… and my mom.  Everything I know is here.”

Portia hopped down from the table and gave Kara one last kiss.  “Today’s my last day at Noonan’s.  I leave in a week.”

+++

A week later, Kara hauled Portia’s enormous suitcase into the airport and kissed her sweetly before watching her join the line at airport security.  

She visited her once, but it was never the same.  The warm buzz in her heart that Portia had always given her was duller.  Their letters and emails tapered off.  Portia broke it off over the phone before her first year of med school was complete.

  
  


**James**

 

The first time Kara Danvers laid her eyes on Cat Grant in the flesh, her eyes went immediately to Cat’s forearms.  The electric thrill that coursed through her at the sound of Cat’s voice made her want to come close and stay close to Cat.  She had to have the mark.  She must.  Not even Portia had made her feel so much so quickly.  She agreed to everything Cat had asked for in her job interview.  She knew the moment she entered the office she’d do anything Cat asked of her.

Cat’s mark was a simple X, just beneath the crook of her elbow.  Kara’s instant disappointment didn’t overshadow the warmth that filled her heart as Cat hired her on the spot and Kara watched the play of sunlight and colors from the screens behind her desk reflect off her hair.

As she lay in bed that evening, she made a decision.  Cat wasn’t her soulmate, but she could still be by her side.  She would be the best personal assistant Cat had ever had.

+++

James had been a surprise.  He was handsome and sexy and sensitive.  He liked to talk.  He liked her TV shows.  It was easy with James.  Sweet and hot.  After he’d broken it off with Lucy, it made sense.  She couldn’t have Cat, but she could have James and she wanted him.  Their marks lined up when they held hands, when they made love, when she flew with him.

She was happy.  Their lives fell into place.  She had friends.  Lucy and Alex found each other quickly.  Their marks matched too and everything finally made sense.  Supergirl was loved and strong and healthy.  Kara was happy and confident.  It wasn’t until Supergirl’s visits to Cat’s balcony started that things became… complicated.  

Kara never truly let go of Cat.  She wanted to.  Rao, she wanted to give herself fully to James, but the way Cat looked at her and the way Cat talked to her and the way Cat made her feel.  Kara couldn’t let it go.

James asked her about it once, and when Kara couldn’t lie and couldn’t deny and couldn’t make an excuse, he was angry and hurt.

“I can’t be with you if you’re in love with someone else, Kara.  It’s the same reason Lucy left me.”

“I know,” Kara sobbed.  “I tried, James.  I tried to let her go.  It doesn’t make sense.  Our marks…” she trailed off.  Everything she’d ever been told about heart marks told her that she couldn’t be with someone who didn’t share her mark, but her feelings for Cat grew stronger each day she handed her a screaming hot latte.

James softened.  “I know what it’s like to love someone who isn’t meant for you, Kara.”

“Do you still miss Lucy?”

James shrugged.  “Sure, but I see her with Alex and she’s happy.  And I have you… or thought I did.”

More tears spilled down Kara’s cheeks.  “You have me, James.  I’ll get over her.”

James stroked her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb.  “You shouldn’t have to, Kara.  If you love her, tell her.  She deserves to know.”

Kara shook her head and sniffed.  “I can’t.  There’s someone out there for her.  I have to give her the chance to find them.”

James stood and pulled Kara into a warm hug.  “We’ll always be friends, Kara.”  He left her apartment with a quiet snick of her door.

+++

A week later, Kara bid Cat a heartfelt goodbye on her balcony.  Cat had her arms tucked securely around herself; Kara couldn’t see her mark, but she couldn’t keep her eyes from devouring Cat’s cornsilk hair, her bright eyes, her flawless skin.  She let herself take in Cat’s perfect lips, for a split second, before gathering her courage and flying away.  

She cried her despair into the stars, far out at sea, where nobody could hear her sobs.

  
  


**Mon-El**

 

He was supposed to be her perfect match.  A Daxamite, a fellow alien, someone to remind her of home, who shared her mark, and her loss and her gods.  Someone who missed her stars as much as she did.

But he was a disappointment.  An immature child who had no interest in heroism or even her life as Supergirl.  He didn’t listen, he didn’t care.

So, when it came time for him to go his own way, she let him.  If he wasn’t interested in her help, he could join the rest of the aliens on earth, find a life, have his fun.

She sat on the sidelines as Alex and Lucy met Maggie.  Her heart swelled as she watched them slowly fall in love and it ached with missing Cat.  She rejoiced when James became close with M’gann.  She’d sit across the bar and listen to her cautiously talk about how happy he made her, how she thought she’d be alone forever, how it was the first time she felt like she had a choice in her own destiny.

Kara smiled and reminded herself that she could be happy with these wonderful friends, that her true soulmate likely died on Krypton.

M’gann’s hand on her wrist pulled her from her reverie.  “Martians don’t have heart marks, you know.”

Kara met her eyes and silently asked for her to continue.

“We are subject to arranged marriages, but when it comes to love, to connections with other Martians, there are no rules, no destiny.  It all started and ended here.”  She reached out her other hand and touched Kara’s hairline.  “I can’t read your mind, Kara, but you’re very free with your heart.  I can see your sadness, and your hope.  Follow that hope.  It might end in your happiness.”

Kara laid her hand on M’gann’s wrist.  “Thanks, M’gann.”

  
  


**Vasquez**

 

When Susan returned after months undercover, Cat returned from Washington D.C. at the same time.  Cat was settled in her new life.  She was working for the President.  Cat would be running Olivia Marsden’s National City campaign office for her re-election.  Cat was coming home.  Kara hugged her, breathed her in and shared a bottle of wine on her balcony.  Cat was as inspirational and snarky as ever.  Kara’s heart melted, but as her eyes fell on their mismatched heart marks, she resolved, once again, to let Cat find her own soulmate.  She couldn’t help but notice that the President herself shared Cat’s simple X.

An urgent call from Alex had her diving from Cat’s balcony into the National City night.

+++

Kara stood by Susan’s bedside.  Her thumb stroked the conjoined circles on her wrist.  “Wake up, Susan.”  Kara let the tears fall down her cheeks.  “You don’t get to throw yourself into danger for me then just… give up, okay?”  She entwined their fingers so that their marks rested against each other.

Susan’s eyes popped open at the touch.  “Supergirl?”

+++

Kara was watching Grace & Frankie when Susan came home and climbed into her lap.

“Hi gorgeous,” Kara laughed and buried her face in Susan’s neck.  “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“Kiss me, Kara,” Susan ordered.

Kara did.  And one kiss led to another, and another.  Kara pulled Susan’s shirt off over her head and Susan tugged at the elastic waistband of Kara’s pajama pants.  With a few suggestive presses from Susan’s insistent hands, Kara was lying prone on the sofa and Susan Vasquez was bringing her to the brink of pleasure in minutes.

Susan flopped across Kara’s chest and laughed against her sternum.  She bestowed a kiss between Kara’s breasts and looked up into smiling blue eyes.  “Tell me how you feel?” Susan asked.

Kara pretended to think for a second.  “Satisfied. Glorious. Beautiful.”  She brushed that roguish lock of hair out of Susan’s eyes.  “You always make me feel so beautiful, Susie.”

“But… love, Kara?  Do you feel love?”

Kara’s brow furrowed.  She pulled Vasquez’s hand into her own and entwined their fingers so that their heart marks lay against each other.  “What’s this about?”

Susan sat up.  “We’re good together, Kara.  But we’re not in love.  Neither one of us, and I think you know it too.  You make me feel warm and safe and strong, mi corazon, but forever?”  She laid a hand against Kara’s heart and felt it speed up.  “What do you feel, here?”

Kara was panicking.  “Susan?  What are you saying?”

Susan confessed.  “I found the ring, Kara.  I didn’t mean to.  You asked me to get you a bra the other morning.  It was in-”

“My underwear drawer.  Dammit.”  Kara turned sad eyes on Susan.  “Guess it’s a no, then, huh.”

“Oh Kara, it isn’t that I don’t love you.  But search, deep down.  Do we have what Alex and Maggie and Lucy have?”

Kara let her hands stroke Susan’s bare sides.  “No, Susie.  Not really.  But… you’re the closest I’ve ever come.  This is as good as it gets for me.  We… match.”  She pressed her mark against Susan’s again.

Susan lifted Kara’s chin.  “You know heart marks are bullshit, right?  I mean, most of the time, they work, yes.  But that’s mostly because the people who find someone who shares their marks work really hard at making it work.  But people without matching marks fall in love all the time.  Look at James and M’gann, or Winn and Lena.”

Kara nodded.

“Answer me one question, babe.” Susan smirked.  She knew Kara hated that pet name.  “When you bought that ring, who, besides me, did you fantasize giving it to?”

Kara turned beet red and tried to sit up to escape Susan’s penetrating gaze.

Susan stopped her with a hand on her cheek.  “It’s okay!  Whoever that is.” She tapped Kara’s temple.  “That just went through your head.  That’s who you bought that ring for.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears.  “Is there someone else?  For you?”

Susan shrugged.  “Not yet.  But there will be.” 

She kissed Kara, long and slow.  Kara recognized the goodbye for what it was.  “I’m sorry,”

Susan placed her index finger over Kara’s lips.  “Be happy, Kara.”

Kara hiccupped and held back her tears.  “You too.”

 

  
**Cat**

 

Kara waited a week before flying to Cat’s penthouse balcony at sunset.  She tapped gently on the living room window and Cat threw the French doors open and smiled shrewdly.  She looked impossibly casual in linen pants, a cashmere off-the-shoulder sweater and barefeet.

“Supergirl.”  She looked suspiciously as though she knew why Kara had come. 

“I, um, have something I’d like to show you.  Will you fly with me?”

Cat tossed her blonde curls, took a fortifying breath and held out a hand to Kara.

Kara swept her into strong arms and as fast as Cat would be able to stand, flew them up the coast to a tiny stretch of beach overlooked by a looming white house.

Kara set them down, sat on the beach and patted the sand next to her.

Cat rolled her eyes.  “If the sand ruins these clothes, it’s coming out of your paycheck, Kara.”

Kara smiled.  “Well, that saves me spilling that particular secret.”

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets, and so are most of your friends,” Cat said as she sat.

Kara nodded.  “I suppose you know my other secret then?”

Cat swallowed and looked out at the waves which were glowing red in the fading sunlight.  “It’s hard for you to hide your feelings, darling.  The way you look at me.  The way you care for me.  You don’t hide it well.”  She turned her determined eyes on Kara.  “It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

Kara gasped.  “Love?”

“Why are we here, Supergirl?”

Kara turned her arm to expose her heart mark.  “I lost my first soulmate in this very spot, when I was sixteen.”  She traced her mark with her fingers, the way she used to when she thought she was the only one who had it.  “I’ve lost four more soulmates since then.”  She lifted Cat’s arm and traced gentle fingers across the X there.  She registered the lift in Cat’s heart rate.  “I once said that a soulmate is someone who fills your heart.  And I thought it was the heart marks that helped us find those people.  But, Cat, since the second I laid eyes on you, nobody else, with any mark, stood a chance.”

Cat shifted in the sand to fully face, Kara.  “Well, that took you long enough.”  She smiled and stroked Kara’s cheek, letting her hand wander up to dip into Kara’s hairline.  Kara leaned into the touch.

“What do you mean?”

“I had my soulmate, Kara.  He gave me Carter.  He matched me in every way but true love.”  She forced Kara’s face up to hers, so their eyes met.  She searched Kara’s shining eyes.  “I’ve been in love with you since before you ever put on that suit.  But you were so hung up on that infernal mark on your arm that you assumed I wouldn’t, couldn’t want you.”

“I- I just wanted you to be happy.”

Cat smiled.  “I’m happy now.  What does that tell you?”

Kara didn’t waste any more time.  She captured Cat’s lips.  Cat let out a pleased little groan and poured herself into the kiss.

They fell into the sand and became lost in each other, even as the tide rolled in and the saltwater washed over them in a rogue wave that had them gasping and laughing.

As they flew back to National City, Kara swept her cape across Cat and held it across her to keep her warm in her wet clothes.  As she did, Kara’s wrist lay softly against Cat’s slender arm.  

“Kara.  Look.”

Kara look down at their joined arms.  Cat’s X rested perfectly in the space where Kara’s circles joined.  Kara stalled in the sky and kissed Cat until they were both breathless.

They didn’t match, Kara thought as she landed on Cat’s penthouse balcony, but they belonged, and that was more important.


End file.
